warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Patchfeather14/Mates, kit-kats, crushes and friends
Since everyone's got one, why not make one for myself. Mates Racoontail: So I had a particular idea for him. I'm thinking he has an illness (i guess unknown to mcs or something) but they can't cure it. He befriends potental mate and they spend a lot of time together and fall in love. He has to retire very early cause he's getting weaker. He eventually succumbs to the illness and dies happily by her side. Kinda sad, but I think it's a nice idea. They'd probably be a short-lived couple, but a happy one. Inside/outside relationship is open. Taken by Galaxystorm. Spots - Spots is afriad of herself, after "the accident" and terrified she'll lose her temper and hurt someone else close to her. She's socially awkward and quiet, but is kind and helpful and has a brain. She's pretty sensitive after her kithood and early apprenticeship in AshClan, and she can't tell when someone is flirting or being sarcastic... It'll take her time to fall in love with him, since she's not very romantic. He starts out as a friend, who doesn't mind that she has trouble with her temper, maybe he's a little afriad of her, but still supportive. Maybe they have a couple of fights, about stuff, but in the end, they fall in love and remain mates until they grow old and maybe have some kits. She's about 12 or 14 moons old. (ps she's also in need of cats who will just be her friends C:) 'Taken by Crowpelt. ' Ravenstar - Ravenstar is social, she loves to chat, play, whatever, but large groups can be too much for her, and she needs time to recharge, she is pretty charming and confident, but on the inside, she fears she's not enough for her Clan and StarClan chose wrong, she is very, very adventurous, and if she could, she'd leave Clan territory to explore and learn about the world beyond, she is still very young, only a having been an apprentice a few moons before, so sometimes she lacks maturity, but she does her best. I imagine her love interest/mate being tough and a little prickly, sarcastic, maybe, probably not very interested in having a mate (at least till he falls for her), adventurous, but probably not as extreme as her, supportive and kind. Crushes Palmpaw: Palmpaw is an apprentice of SunClan. She has a mixed opinion on rules and Clans, snappish, a bit rude, but has a good heart, feeling sort of lost in life since breaking her leg, losing her dad and best friend, and feeling a bit replaced by her new siblings. Will probably join Talonfang's group, maybe meet him there? She figures out how horrible Talonfang is and rebels against her, but fails and dies protecting a friend, or maybe survives, just barely, and the boyfriend and her fall in love, go back to the Clans. I'm thinking he's got to be a lot like her, or her complete opposite; quiet, kind and helpful, sweet, doesn't really know how he got mixed up in Talonfang's crap. Patch - he needs some friends who can deal with his actions, and possibly a love interest. About 12 to 14 moons. Acts like a rabid animal when he's mad, and it's honestly adorable. Friends Firepoppy: Firepoppy is a easygoing, hot-headed warrior of SunClan. She has little respect for rules and will bring others into danger cause she likes doing "extreme" stuff. She needs a pal or two in her clan and a few outside it. Talonfang: She needs to gather supporters. Rogues, Clanmates, and other Clan cats who are willing to fight to kill SoulClan's leader and deputy so Talonfang can rule them. They are brainwashed into thinking she's amazing and god like. She is cruel to them though. She leaves SoulClan after Creekfrost beats her and she forms her own rogue group where they grow stronger, ready to strike SoulClan. Kit-Kats Category:Blog posts